


Beauty and the Beast

by FeelsandFandoms



Series: Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsandFandoms/pseuds/FeelsandFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur are babysitting while Morgana and Leon are out for the evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Beauty and the Beast" for Camelot_Land.
> 
> This wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I first thought about this prompt but I love it! I'm now considering expanding on this idea in the future.

“We only have time for one movie tonight and it’s Emilia’s turn to pick,” Arthur said to the two young children.

“Uncle Arthur, I want to watch _Beauty and the Beast_!” Emilia said. Her slightly older brother, Alex wasn’t completely pleased with the choice.

Arthur pulled the DVD from the shelf and put it in the player. He settled next to Merlin on the couch as Emilia and Alex sprawled out on the floor with pillows and blankets. 

“What are you smiling at? Arthur whispered to Merlin as he wrapped his arm around his shoulders. 

“I like seeing you in the fatherly role,” Merlin whispered back. 

Arthur was about to say something but was hushed by Merlin since the movie was starting. But that didn’t stop him from thinking over Merlin’s words. Arthur hadn’t thought of himself as a kid person. He was always indifferent toward them, until Morgana had Alex and Emilia. He loved them so much and never turned down babysitting them while Morgana and Leon were out. Merlin accompanied him on most of the nights and they loved their Uncle Merlin. Arthur was surprised how much Merlin enjoyed playing around with them. He thought of the hilarious pictures on his phone of Merlin dressed as a princess for a tea party with Emilia.

***

Alex and Emilia were both asleep as the credits began.

“We should probably carry them up to their beds,” Arthur said as he stretched his arms above his head. 

“You carry Alex and I’ll get Emilia,” Merlin said as he stood up. 

They each picked up the kids and carried upstairs to their rooms. Merlin was glad he suggested for the kids to change into their pajamas before they started the movie. Once the kids were tucked in for the night, Arthur and Merlin made their way back down to the lounge. 

“We have about an hour or so before Morgana and Leon return. What shall we do with ourselves until then?” Merlin asked as he sat back down on the couch. 

Arthur gazed down at him, “I’m sure we’ll think of something.” Arthur joined him on the couch and leaned in, crushing his lips on Merlin’s. Merlin quickly returned the kiss as he ran his hair. Arthur pushed Merlin down on the couch and started kissing down his neck. 

“Do you think we should be doing this now?” Merlin asked when Arthur’s hands started to roam down his body. 

Arthur gave him a little bite on the neck before looking up at him. “They’re asleep. I think we’ll be fine.” Merlin wasn’t convinced but he also didn’t want Arthur to stop. 

“Please tell me you two are not _fucking_ on my couch while my children are sleeping upstairs.” 

Arthur nearly fell onto the floor, “Morgana! What are you doing here?” Arthur stood up and stared at his sister and brother-in-law, crossing his arms against his chest. Merlin wanted to be swallowed into the couch to escape the situation. 

“This is my house,” replied Morgana.

“Well I know that. What I meant was that I thought you would be out for about another hour.” Arthur sat back down next to Merlin as he straightened up. 

“Dinner went faster than expected. How were my babies tonight?” Morgana said as she sat down in a chair next to them. 

“They were wonderful as usual,” Merlin answered, his cheeks were still a little flushed. 

Leon sat down on the arm of the chair Morgana was in, “Thanks again for watching the kids.”

“Oh it’s nothing. We don’t mind at all.” Arthur glanced at his watched, “Since you’re home now, we should probably head home.”

“I’ll call you later this week.” Morgana gave Arthur a quick hug then Merlin.

***

Merlin was quite on the way home.

“Is something wrong? It worries me when you’re silent,” Arthur said as they entered their bedroom.

“I’ve just been thinking,” Merlin said as he started changing out of his clothes. 

“This can’t be good,” Arthur joked. 

Merlin ignored his taunt and climbed into bed. “Have you ever thought about having children?”

Arthur nearly tripped taking off his pants, he was not expecting that question. “Well,” he started as he regained his balance, “I have always wanted thought it would be nice to have a son to carry on the Pendragon name but I don’t know how good of a father I would make. You know I didn’t have the best of role models for that. Why do you ask?” He slid underneath the cover and waited for Merlin to reply. 

“I thought it might be something we could consider. I’ve been thinking about for a couple of months now but haven’t said anything yet. I wasn’t sure how you would react to it. We always have a great time with Alex and Emilia and I was wondering what it would be like for us to have one of our own…”

Arthur thought about it for a moment before replying, “I think it’s something we should discuss further in the future but I’m not against the idea.”

Merlin smiled as he leaned in for a quick kiss, “That’s good enough for me right now.”


End file.
